gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krulg
Early Life Krulg was a fanatical Kantus priest of the Trinity. Unlike his fellow Kantus, he was both taller and muscular with the writings of the Trinity edged into his flesh, scaring him. Whilst his devotion to the Trinity was looked up to by other Kantus, it also disturbed both his fellow monks and the Ketor (High Priest). His devotion to the Trinity sent him on a path to take up arms against the Lambent as a crusader in the name of the Trinity. When joining the the main armed forces of the locust he fought with his quarter staff instead on using a gun like the other locust soldiers who he deemed weak and cowardly for not facing death. His relentless and fanatical tendencies gained the attention of Queen Myraah. Who would order Uzil (High General) Sraak to placed him in command of a suicidal unites that weren’t expected to return. Krulg took the command and was successful with each mission he went on. Every time he was sent on a suicide mission, he always returned. Every time they sent him with a squad of drones only he returned, mission after mission only he returned. This was noticed by Myraah and Sraak, who where surprised by Krulg’s resilience. Sraak under Myraah’s orders was ordered to promote Krulg to Vold (lieutenant) in the Theron Guard. Krulg was surprised by his placement into the Theron Guard, but arose to his station. He was also presented with his own unique armour and a great sword, which he painted the writings of the Trinity on. E-day On E-day, Krulg remained in the Hollows and was placed command the defence of Nexus from Lambent attack. He remained and continued to war against the Lambent, whilst showing his tactical thinking on how to delay the Lambent to the Queen. By detonating huge amounts of the Lambent, he could close tunnels with greater amounts of the infected. His tactics delayed the Lambent long enough for the Locust to almost completely destroy the humans on the surface. Sinking of Ilima City In the 14 A.E, Krulg was first seen by COG forces after the sinking of Ilima city. He lead locust units in hunting for survivors to be processed or to work a slaves in creating locust structures. It was during his hunt, that he crossed paths with LCpl. William ‘Chopper’ O’rally and Pvt. Camilla Spencer when they where trying to escape the carnage. He charged after them determined to gain more for processing, but they escaped him by going through an e-hole. Sinking of Jacinto City He would be seen again leading the locust out of the Hallows into Jacinto city. He cut his way through any human that stood in his way without mercy. However, during his advancement through the city, he once again crossed paths with O’rally. O’rally was protecting civilians with his squad from the locust onslaught and was not prepared for Krulg to attack. He caught them of guard and began to cut through both gears and civilians alike. During this skirmish he greatly injured O’rally, taking his right arm off completely. But before he could make the killing blow, the ground began the give way as the city began the sink. Krulg escaped by taking a reaver and flying as far away from the city as possible. Second Battle of Azura After several years, Krulg was seen once again at Azura during the final battle between the COG and the locust horde. It was here that Krulg would face O’rally for the last time. Krulg swiped at O’rally who dodged the attack and retaliated with his lacer’s bayonet. Krulg was in the throat, but through shear strength and anger, swiped at O’rally’s feet knocking him of balance before moving in to finish the gear. However, O’rally planted a bolo grande on Krulg as he lifted his sword, and pushed away from the general. Krulg dropped his great-sword and pulled the grenade off of him. He trough the grenade away and approached O’rally to kill him. During the battle Lambent forces appeared and attacked both COG and locust forces. Krulg picked up his great-sword about to swing at O’rally, but was impaled from behind by a cleaver from a Lambent Gunker. O’rally took his chance to escape from the Lambent. Legacy In the year 35 A.E, the New Hillguard museum opened its doors to the public. It showed the history of Sera from the age of silent to the pendulum wars. In the Locust war part of the museum, a statue of Krulg was present with information given by O’rally describing the general as one of the deadliest warriors of the Horde.